monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkAngel Reid
You created the Kozaku Occitor, right? I am righting a novel about Monster Hunter. I read your monster's description and wanted to use it in my novel. Is that alright? If you wish, you may also create your own characer for my novel. I require a description of the hunter and such. For info on what the book is about, please visit my page, and for how to make TheLifeOfArc 22:21, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Chat Did the chat just die or something :S, can't get on from the wiki link or from mibbit.com. --Sentoryu Raven 20:49, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Monster Ecologies Dude that was amazing!!! What you did with the rajang, i now have a completely new prospective of the brutal beast.(I know it is not canon, but it is plausible.) You and i should make an Ecology page for every in-game Monster. Come to my talk page if you like the idea. I know i do!!!AkamulbasX 23:08, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah that is kinda true. So the next time i come up with a speculation i will run it by u first and see if it is plausible enough to put on an ecology page, thnx i will be in and out of the forums.AkamulbasX 23:11, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Monster Ecologies 2 Hey Reid, i have a favor to ask you. I have recently added the monster ecology pages to all of the in game monsters that have templates above there articles and was wondering if you could create their ecology pages, using the format that you did for the Rajang ecology just without the information, if you can. Thank You in advance. AkamulbasX 20:28, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Monster Ecologies 3 Hey Reid, i've been meaning to ask u if there is going to be a certain group of people, including you and I, that you think are going to be working on the Monster Ecology pages? The reason i asked is because i saw the edits that Lord Loss and Vesuvius did on the some of the ecology pages.(Rathalos, Yama, Mosswine, etc.) So if you can get back to me on that i will appreciate that.AkamulbasX 01:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, i thought that would be a god idea. I just wanted to run it by you first.AkamulbasX 00:23, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Monster Ecologies 4 Hi. Just thought I'd mention here that I'd be interested in doing more work on the Ecology pages.Lord Loss 15:51, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I would also like to join and help with the Ecologys. --Lore master 20:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hey. I'd like to help with the Ecologys, Mainly Rathalos and Rathian--Tenchberry 22:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Terminated? Did you get like terminated? If so, try changing your nick, maybe it'll help, since the last problem was the nick prblem where you can't enter the chatroom with the default nick, oh and, if you go through the chat from mibbit.com, don't forget to change the server into Freenode, since the wiki chat uses freenode.Vesuvius talk This Is Getting Out Of Hands Now.... You know when you said, "I'll settle this once my internet is fixed"? Well I hope it's fixed soon, like real soon, as things just won't quiet down about Art and Harith, jeez, another pointless, headaching arguement.Vesuvius 21:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) If that dude just said "I'm sorry for trolling you" then there wouldn't be a pointless headaching arguement. I want him to say it right in my face, that he said it during my abscense in the chatroom (which I don't believe) means nothing to me. He's probably too proud to say sorry. Last chance for him and then I give up. Oh well, it's his choice. He can say sorry and we act normal again, or he doesn't and he'll be my target. It's his call. I'm just being fair, sorry = forgiveness, no sorry = On the list. Artemis Paradox 10:16, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Hey. Long time no see reid. It's Vizard45 btw. I changed my account....kinda. How ya been dude? It's been a while. EclipticnightV 13:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Nene What you think we should do, suke told me that she told you what happened (about how nene pmed her and became racist), but nene kept denying it like a culprit trying to hide his red hands. Vesuvius (talk) 23:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Must Suck... ... having all this stupidity dumped into your lap. Sometimes, we just got to suck it up and deal with it. Other times, like I prefer, just eliminate it completely and wipe from existence. http://mibbit.com/pb/uTtjXf Logs that provide evidence to neneloco's nature of threatening others via tracking through IP address and beating/killing them. I care less if the threat is true or not, the fact that he would go this far is evident of the problem. I'm not here asking for your side, I'm asking you to help in taking care of this menace, ASAP. What Shiinko Said, Must Suck...... Hey reid, here's a trophy of some sort when me and dao when "Espionage" like as a mib and lurked for abit to catch nene. http://www.mibbit.com/pb/y6iicp , mib_xjoe is dao, the other one is me. Vesuvius (talk) 00:03, 8 April 2009 (UTC) New chat link http://www.mibbit.com/chat/##mhwikichat Sentoryu Raven 15:38, 21 June 2009 (UTC)"Quoth the raven, Nevermore." 'Desert Daedalus' Ive given that massive desert leviathan a nickname or an unnofficial name and i wanted to get your thoughts on it since you seemed really interested in it. Ive decided to call it the Desert Daedalus. I named it after a famous Leviathan sighting in which the eyewitnesses spotted what appeared to be an 80 ft. crocodile swimming in the ocean. I dont remember the details of the entire sighting but I know that much. but whaddya think of the name?AkamulbasX 14:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) I uploaded a new image that should solve the whole Chanagaburu thing, but unfortunately may not solve the Desert Daedalus conundrum. Check the most recent images to see it.AkamulbasX 19:00, 29 July 2009 (UTC) reid i havn't seen you around so i figured i would tell you okay so i figured i would tell you that i have got everything done on goratos eshimmu. only problem is i dont have any pictures becuase my camerea couldn't take a very good picture, but if i happen to ever get a picture, i'll give it to you. also i am actully working on two more monsters, really hope i can tell you some stuff about them soon, along with goratos, i dont actully have internet, and i have trouble getting it every weekend so it's hard for me to do stuff, but like i said, if you ever catch me, i'll tell you some stuff hopefully.--Naruga warrior 04:10, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Administrators? So i appreciate you pointing this out for me, but how do i send it in to the Admins? Requesting for moderatorship MHP3rd wiki I won't be contributing anymore to this wikia in terms of information/guides for MHP3rd as I have done with MH3. Any MHP3rd translations/item/armor/weapon info from me will go on a different site/wiki. Bobofango 23:50, October 28, 2010 (UTC)